Laugh with is different than laugh of someone!
by rebeckacool
Summary: Just a article about being bullied!


My dad had laughed at me when I stood in front of me and arranged the mirror this morning.

He thought I was in love ... Little did he know about how it was to feel outside, be whispered about and laughed at.

Anyone who has been outside, been laughed at and whispered about know what I'm talking about.

It made me feel a little better was reading online that there are many young people going through similar, which, however, is rather sad is that bullying (outside, laughed at, whispered about ...) you can follow the rest of life.

There are many adults who are bullied in the workplace.

So there are older people who bully others, one should be able to believe that they had learned, but not so nod.

The worst thing is they excuse themselves with the order: "You tolerate well a joke."

I do not think there is anything wrong to wrap, but I really do not Mon ska kidding about others.

If not, the other has said that it's okay then.

If it is meant as a joke is not certain that the one wrapped in see it and the person can get very hurt by what you say.

Much of the ugliest being said, disguised as fun!

So although I think that one should only kidding about the purposes that do not live or you can wrap about themselves!

Because there are some in working and in school that shuts out the people.  
It's just so incredibly bad.

It may also be such that one was a friend of the person who shuts out than making you feel outside.

And the reason that the person shuts out than can be as silly as that is the enemies.

I mean, if you're enemies, one should talk about the problem (ie why they quarreled) together, right?

But in most case, you will be barred from such bad reasons that it is new, different, and even pretty!

This means that at the least are the most jealous of than, but it is even wounded.

And it is perhaps the wild, but if they are jealous of than it means that they admire than.

So why can they not be friends with than that?

Yes, it is difficult to know the answer to the question I ask myself such questions every day.

And of being whispered about is not so easy either.  
Maybe they say something nice about a yes but if they really do it so they should say it rather than talking behind your back than.

When one takes forgiven that they talk shit.

And if they really do it's gærent.

I think everyone should follow the golden rule I: do unto others as you would others do unto you!

That would hardly have been bullied.

Bullying does not only that one is hurt and upset.

It also means that one is unsure of themselves, and wonder if they say it really true that that one is ugly.

And that leads to that user base makeup and hair products to feel pretty and boys coach maybe 2 times each day to gain muscle and use hair gel!

What I said now seems likely normal, but what I mean is that if you are unsure of himself, you might care too much about appearance, so it is in a way harmful.

As you read in the beginning it has already happened to me.

And why you do it is that you are unsure of themselves, you do not feel tilrekkelig pretty, and you will get attention, compliments and friends.

Mon do not care about that if you make friends because they looked like they were not one for that you really are.

As long they like one is okay.

In any case, going so far that you get anxious and take his life!

You see therefore how important it is to be kind to others and think about what they say to avoid hurting thanx!

But why some mobs actually do?

You might feel very bad self and feel better through to disparage others.

Maybe they have it bad at home, they might even be stricken from their parents.

When I think of the way I want to forgive them when they have not even said sorry.

But no matter what they experience is no excuse for what they actual do.

The Mon can do is to tell an adult, it may not be better, but there is no need to keep it for themselves.

Another thing you can do is ignore them, I know that they are difficult, but it seems, eventually find that they are so boring that you do not care that they let one be.

But they take some time, they may not have stopped bullying me completely, but there has been much better.

Try it after a while you may have found a best friend for life:)


End file.
